¿Celos?
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. A veces el rostro y pensamientos de Mamiya Sakura son indescifrables, pero esto... ¿podrían ser celos?


**¡Hola!  
****¿A cuántos de ustedes, aparte de mí, les ha conquistado este nuevo manga de la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi? ¿Cuántos fans de Ranma ½, Inuyasha, Urusei Yatsura, One-Pound Gospel, Maison Ikkoku y el resto de los trabajos de Rumiko han encontrado en Kyoukai no Rinne un nuevo fandom para trabajar y una nueva serie para amar? Pues yo soy una orgullosa seguidora de esta historia, ¡la adoro!  
****Empecé a leer el manga a principios de este año y me parece estupendo, una serie para obsesionarse… sobretodo a mí, que tengo una especie de afición a los fantasmas (véase: **_**phanatismo… **_**¿quién lo conoce?).  
****Este fic se me ocurrió poco antes del catorce de febrero, quería hacer uno romántico, pero no me salió; más tarde terminé de escribirlo y pensé que, como un mes de retraso no era tanto, podía subirlo aquí.  
****Bueno, eso es todo. Los dejo con el one-shot.**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kyoukai no Rinne y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

_

* * *

_

**¿Celos?  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

Otro nuevo día había comenzado, otro reto y otra nueva petición en el gabinete meteorológico (con su respectiva ofrenda), una que Rokudou Rinne no pudo despreciar o ignorar.

El caso de aquel día parecía muy sencillo, pero había venido con un lujoso platillo: un deliciosos tonkatsu que incluso incluía sopa de miso, además de venir con un MUY generoso billete de 10,000 yenes; al parecer, Azusa Otonashi estaba desesperada por deshacerse del extraño ser que (ella podía jurar) la seguía todos los días de camino a casa.

El shinigami decidió hacerse cargo del pedido ese mismo día a la hora de la salida… aunque antes debía esperar a Mamiya Sakura para preguntarle si estaba bien que lo hiciera, tal vez a ella se le ofrecería algo a esa hora y necesitaría su ayuda y… después de todo, Azusa era solo una desconocida y Mamiya Sakura era su amiga. Y si no lo necesitaba para nada, pudiera ser que hasta quisiera ayudarlo con el pedido.

-Ah, ahí estás, Rokudou-kun –sonó una voz detrás de él.

Era ella. Su tono de voz era inconfundible: algo infantil y dulce… era _su_ voz. ¿Y quién más sino ella podría ser? Él estaba usando el _yomi no haori_ que sólo podía ser visto por ella, Juumonji y Ageha, y sólo ella de entre los tres lo llamaba Rokudou-kun.

-Mamiya Sakura –saludó, girándose para verla. Tenía la carta de ayuda en una mano y en la otra el dinero y a la chica no le pasaron desapercibidos.

-Umm… Veo que tienes una petición. ¿Cuál es el problema de hoy? –preguntó curiosa.

-Una estudiante de 3er grado siente que es seguida de camino a casa por un fantasma –explicó.

-Vaya… -sólo eso dijo. Rinne esperaba que ella dijera algo como "¿necesitas ayuda?" o "¡voy contigo!", pero sólo dijo "vaya…". Aunque luego agregó:- Eso parece problemático.

-En realidad espero que sea bastante fácil; si sólo la sigue de camino a casa y no le hace nada, es improbable que sea un espíritu maligno.

-Oh… Entonces no creo que necesites mi ayuda, ¿verdad?

-… -tal vez no debió haber hablado. Pero… si ella no quería ayudar, no iba a obligarla– no –aunque sería lindo hacerlo con ella.

-Bien. Me alegra que te hayan dejado una buena ofrenda –comentó y luego sonrió. Sonrió. A Rokudou Rinne le parecía que no había visto otra sonrisa como la suya. Y él también sonrió– Bueno, tengo que irme. Tsubasa-kun nos llevará a Rika-chan, a Miho-chan y a mí al cine. ¡Nos vemos! –y se despidió con un gesto de la mano y la sonrisa aún en su rostro. Por supuesto, Rinne ya no sonreía.

La observó alejarse. Entonces se hizo obvio que él estaba libre para ayudar a la chica Otonashi después de la salida y era también obvio que lo haría solo. Y todo porque a Juumonji se le había ocurrido invitarla al cine… ¿Celoso? No, aunque…

Ahí estaba ese sentimiento molesto de nuevo. Uno de inferioridad, pero no del que producía la posición social y económica, a ese ya estaba acostumbrado, sino a un tipo de inferioridad más punzante… como si no fuera suficientemente bueno.

Como cuando se quiere tomar una cereza de un árbol, pero se es demasiado bajo para tomarla, y luego no queda más que ver cómo otro más alto la toma antes siquiera de poder realizar un nuevo intento para llegar a ella; como si desde el principio la cereza hubiera estado reservada para ese otro, y no para uno, que no podría alcanzarla por más intentos que realizara. Bien, ese parecía un sentimiento bastante molesto… pero no tanto como el que Rokudou sentía mientras tomaba la ofrenda del gabinete y se alejaba, solo, de aquel lugar.

Transcurrieron los suficientes minutos para que la hora indicada llegara y Rokudou se dispusiera a realizar su tarea. El shinigami buscó a Azusa Otonashi entre los salones de tercero y, cuando la encontró, no se despegó de su lado; invisible la siguió por todas partes para descubrir qué espíritu la seguía y ayudarlo a entrar a la rueda del Samsara.

Ya puesto en marcha hacia la casa de la chica, Rokumon se le unió.

-¿Cuál es el problema de hoy Rinne-sama? –preguntó el pequeño felino, al mismo tiempo que se subía a sus hombros para acompañarlo.

-Nuestra cliente dice que es seguida por un fantasma. Espero seguirla a casa y verlo por algún lado –explicó sin interrumpir su tranquila caminata detrás de la asustada chica.

-¡Rinne! –se escuchó una voz emocionada desde detrás de ellos. Ageha. Y entonces apareció ante ellos la joven shinigami, quien había tenido que correr para alcanzarlos porque Rokudou decidió que no podían perder tiempo deteniéndose.- ¿Tú _también_ estas en el caso?

Eso significaba que ella **sí **estaba en el caso. Pero Rinne tuvo que preguntar para estar seguro.

-¿Tú estás?

-Yo ayudaré al fantasma, está claro. Tú también, ¿verdad? –adivinó. Y luego exclamó con una creciente excitación:- ¡Hagámoslo juntos! No me importa hacerlo como un equipo, ¿sabes? –y dicho esto se pegó del brazo de su compañero shinigami.

Rinne no estaba nervioso, pero sí irritado. Pensó en cuál podría ser la forma más rápida de deshacerse de ella. Ayudar al fantasma a partir era su trabajo y él debía hacerlo todo solo… claro, si hubiera sido Mamiya Sakura quien lo ayudara no habría habido ningún problema.

-Debería hacerlo yo solo –murmuró impasible. Con su mano libre tomó la mano de ella que lo sujetaba e intentó, en vano, apartarla. No pudo intentar por más tiempo porque prácticamente quedó congelado cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Recuerda la regla shinigami –intervino Ageha–: _"El primer shinigami que encuentre un espíritu se convierte en supervisor del mismo"_. Y yo he estado siguiendo a este espíritu desde hace días –pero no había conseguido enviarlo a la rueda del Samsara–, así que soy yo la que debe hacer el trabajo.

-Ella tiene razón, Rinne-sama –comentó el pequeño felino.

Era cierto, pensó el shinigami, por lo que era él quien en realidad debía abandonar el caso… ¡¿y el dinero?

-Pero acepto compartir que estés en el caso conmigo, sólo si lo hacemos juntos –terminó Ageha y entonces aferró más su mano al brazo de Rinne.

Ante la perspectiva de tener que devolver el billete con la exorbitante cantidad de 10,000 yenes, al pelirrojo no le quedó otra opción que dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con él y su brazo. Por una cantidad tan grande como aquella no le importaba vender o rentar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a quien quisiera.

Con aquellos ceros en su cabeza prácticamente olvidó dónde y con quién estaba, incluso había olvidado a la chica Otonashi y a su fantasma. Ageha empezó a hablar sobre algo a lo que él no prestó mucha atención, no era que de todos modos fuera interesante; parecía que absolutamente nada podía sacarlo de su ensoñación…

… pero estaba claro que había algo que **sí** podía…

-¡Mire allá Rinne-sama!

… y lo hizo.

De pronto, deseaba más que nada quitarse a Ageha de encima; tal vez, incluso, hasta hubiera preferido devolver esos 10,000 yenes. Allá frente a ellos estaban Mamiya Sakura y sus amigas… y a un lado de ellas Juumonji, quien no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle notar a la chica de las trenzas que Rokudou-kun estaba con Ageha la shinigami.

Cuando los ojos inexpresivos de la joven se posaron en su amigo pelirrojo y la otra chica, Rinne se sintió paralizado.

-¿Ya viste Rinne? Parece como si Sakura y Juumonji estuvieran en una cita –comentó Ageha, ignorando convenientemente a las otras dos chicas que los acompañaban, al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse más a él (y él intentaba alejarse de ella) para que diera la impresión de que ellos también estaban saliendo.

Juumonji y Mamiya Sakura parecieron no ponerles mucha atención (Miho y Rika realmente los ignoraron, puesto que ambos shinigamis eran invisibles al momento) y pronto se encontraron esos cuatro reanudando su camino, lejos de los tres.

A Rinne no le pasó desapercibida la seña de indiferencia que cruzó por el rostro de Mamiya Sakura cuando lo vio junto a Ageha. Tal vez estaba molesta. Debía disculparse.

Con la imagen de su castaña amiga eclipsando todo lo demás, incluido cierto billete de alta denominación, el pelirrojo continuó el resto del día ayudando a su compañera de forma maquinal a enviar al espíritu a la rueda del Samsara. En realidad fue muy fácil, lo único que quería era darle una nota donde le decía adiós, nota que Rokumon se encargó de introducir en el cuarto de la chica Otonashi.

El día había terminado. La petición estaba cumplida. Y Rinne sólo deseaba que fuera ya el día siguiente para ver si Mamiya Sakura estaba o no enojada con él.

… Y el día siguiente llegó.

Cuando llegó al salón de clases no notó nada raro en su amiga, incluso lo saludó como siempre lo hacía… tal vez no estaba enojada, pensó, pero no estaba de más asegurarse. Rinne decidió que en cuanto fuera tiempo de descanso hablaría con ella y le explicaría que nada había pasado entre él y Ageha.

Una parte de él pensó que quizás, aunque se lo explicara, nada cambiaría en Mamiya Sakura; después de todo ella no parecía interesada de ninguna otra forma en él… sólo como amiga.

Amiga. La palabra rondó la cabeza del pelirrojo durante todas sus clases, impidiéndole concentrarse en nada más que en ella. ¿Era él sólo su amigo, compañero de aventuras una que otra vez? ¿Nada más?... ¿Acaso él quería algo más? Estaba confundido, no sabía exactamente por qué las palabras "sólo amigos" eran tan insuficientes, hasta despreciables.

El receso llegó y el pelirrojo aún no daba con las respuestas que buscaba. No le importó, ya pensaría en todo eso más tarde; lo que importaba en esos momentos era hablar con…

-¡Oh, ahí está usted Rinne-sama!

Pocas personas habían abandonado el salón, por lo que la mayoría pudo ver cómo una estudiante de tercero entraba a él con una sonrisa radiante y se acercaba a toda velocidad al banco que todavía ocupaba el shinigami.

-Azusa Otonashi –murmuró el chico al reconocerla cuando ella llegó hasta su lugar.

-Espero que me haga el honor de aceptar este bento que he preparado especialmente para usted –exclamó, al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia y le extendía la cajita con comida.

-¡Ya vieron que bento más lujoso! –una voz gritó.

-¡Nuestra compañera Azusa-senpai le preparó un bento a Rokudou! –sonó otra voz.

-¡Y dijo que era "especial"!

Rinne volteó despistado hacía su izquierda: Mamiya Sakura estaba ahí, viéndolo. ¡Genial! Primero debía explicarle lo de Ageha y ahora lo de la chica Azusa. Lo cierto era que no pareciera que ella necesitara de ningún tipo de explicaciones, ya que se veía tan calmada; aunque también era cierto que las más grandes furias se escondían detrás de rostros serenos antes de explotar: después de la calma viene la tormenta.

-¿Qué dices, eh Rokudou? Si tú no la vas a aceptar, deja que la señorita me lo de a mí –propuso uno de los tantos espectadores de la escena.

-¡No! Preparé este bento de forma especial para usted, Rinne-sama, así que le ruego que no desprecie este favor. –¡¿Cómo negarse? Después de todo era comida que él no podría darse el lujo de despreciar; además, la chica parecía realmente querer que él lo comiera.

Rinne asintió con la cabeza levemente y la chica sonrió, antes de abrazarlo y salir de ahí.

Notó de repente que Mamiya Sakura se levantaba de su asiento y salía del salón.

"¡Oh, no! Está molesta" Tal vez hasta celosa.

Dejó el bento en su banco y corrió tras ella.

-¡Espera, Mamiya Sakura! –gritó para que volteara– No es lo que crees.

La chica castaña se giró para verlo y lo miró casi indiferente, aunque una seña de tristeza se veía en sus ojos. ¿Celos?

-¿De qué estas hablando? –preguntó con su mismo tono calmado de siempre.

-De la chica Otonashi. No tengo nada qué ver con ella, sólo estaba agradeciéndome por tomar ayer su pedido. Espero que me disculpes por aceptar su bento.

-No te preocupes Rokudou-kun, no estoy enojada.

No mentía y a Rinne le pareció que dentro de él se daba rienda suelta la decepción. "Entonces… ella no estaba celosa" pensó. A ella no le importaba que él saliera o no con otras chicas, ella y él sólo eran amigos… "Claro…"

-Oh… está bien…

Dio media vuelta y pretendió alejarse, pero escuchó _su_ voz.

-Me alegra que tú y ella no sean nada –exclamó. Rinne volteó para verla y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonriendo.

Dump. Dump. Dump. Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido de lo que normalmente hacía al ver su sonrisa. Y luego le sonrió de regreso.

Tal vez sí estaba celosa. Tal vez él sí le importaba… más que como un amigo.

Se alejó de ella para dirigirse al salón con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, más feliz que nunca.

-Es que me han contado que ella es una señorita rica y temo que algún día pueda interponerse entre los dos –terminó de decir la castaña sin que su amigo pudiera escucharla, entonces se giró y continuó su camino para alcanzar a sus amigas en el patio.

FIN

* * *

**Ups… perdón por agregar ese último párrafo donde se ve la verdadera razón para que no le gustara la idea de su amigo saliendo con la chica Otonashi (no pude evitar sacar el apellido Otonashi de Maison Ikkoku, ¡excelente manga!). O sea que no estaba celosa. Aunque… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sí. Además, a mí me encanta la parejita RinnexSakura. ¡Sobretodo Rinne, es tan lindo!  
****Espero que les haya gustado. Si es que hay alguien leyendo, claro.  
****¡Muchas gracias por la atención prestada! Espero sus reviews… si, como ya dije, alguien leyó el fic.  
****¡Saludos!  
*****Puse de ejemplo la cereza para representar con ella a Mamiya Sakura; después de todo, **_**Sakura**_** significa "flores de cerezo" (y **_**Sakuranbo**_** significa "cereza").**


End file.
